hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Biker
Biker, also known as Helmet, is both a boss enemy encountered at the end of Chapter 7 - Neighbors, and a playable character after the main storyline is finished. Chapter 7 When Jacket enters the room Biker is in, Biker will attempt to get close to him in a cautious fashion and will occasionally throw his weapon at the player. To defeat Biker the player must first retrieve a golf club from the nearby golf bag and avoid all of his attacks. After missing two attacks Biker will throw his cleaver at Jacket. Should the player avoid the cleaver, Biker will run to his cleaver and attempt to retrieve it. During this time Biker is exposed and can be attacked safely. Once the player has hit him twice, they must execute the Biker by smashing his head into mush with a golf club. However, he survives this assault. He is shown again in Hotline Miami 2 both outside the court of Jacket's trial, and as having escaped to the desert. Evan interviews him over the phone and in a bar, there he tells everything: his past affiliation with 50 blessings, the killings he committed to do, his hermitage in the desert and his encounter with Richard there (further proof that the Biker storyline and missions in Hotline Miami are non-canonical). His huge scar in his face is probably due to a fight between him and Richard during that occasion in the desert (or a reference to Jacket's action in Chapter 7). After main chapters Biker is a playable character after beating Jacket's chapters. He starts each chapter with a meat cleaver that cannot be dropped, and three throwing knives for killing at a distance. Just like when Biker is confronted as a boss fight, if a throwing knife misses its target it will stick into whatever wall it hits and can be retrieved. The number of knives the player has on their person is saved at checkpoints. Biker's path takes a divergent path than Jacket's. In his timeline, Biker wins the fight at Phonehom and his investigation reveals the true origin of the phone calls. His final chapter shows the confrontation between Biker and the two janitors in an underground lair full of phone equipment, animal masks, and 50 Blessings fliers. Biker's personality Not much is known about Biker because he is not the main character. What can be gathered from Biker is that he is much more talkative and relatively saner than Jacket. Biker has spared the lives of some of his targets, for example the Chinese restaurant owner at the end of Safehouse. It's also optional to spare the employees of Phonehom and the two Janitors. That being said, he did join 50 Blessings "out of boredom" and wants out because it's "not exciting enough", suggesting a disregard for human life and a thrill-seeking attitude. Biker's apartment is much better furnished than Jacket's sparse flat, which suggests that he is wealthier, or at least has some sense of taste. He seems to like music from the looks of his LP collection and turntables and the keytar on his bedroom floor. He has a computer in his bedroom and seems to have some hacking skills as seen in Prank Call and Resolution; this can also be seen as a stealth pun on his main weapon - the meat cleaver. He is also much more social than Jacket as there are signs of the aftermath of a party in the intro to Prank Call, including a girl in the bathroom and a drunk male sleeping on his sofa. Like Jacket, Biker receives instructions by cryptic phone calls, which continue despite being shown to be sporadically followed. The message at the start of Fun & Games is the only one to name an address Biker visits, while mentioning that a previous task was not completed, and the messages in Prank Call and Resolution are disregarded. However the player still needs to listen to them to complete the intro, which may suggest dilligence in looking for clues. The Puzzle When every puzzle piece is collected and properly arranged, it allows Biker to successfully enter a password on the janitors' computer during his final chapter, enabling him to convince the janitors to explain the truth about their intentions during their dialogue in the sewers. Trivia * In official artwork for the game, Biker is shown reading a pornographic magazine with a topless woman and the title "Boobs" rather than taking part in a fight between Mobsters and Jacket. * It has been revealed, that Biker will appear in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number in the "Bar of Broken Heroes" according to leaked achievements. To meet biker you need to use phone in Evans apartment in intro of Subway mission He also appears in "First Trial", he can be seen outside (without his helmet) when Evan heads to the taxi. Biker3.png Biker2.png Biker4.png 274170 screenshots 2015-03-10 00020.jpg|Biker outside the court in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami playable characters Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Hotline Miami enemies